Night Terror/Issue 2
They get onto the boat and get ready to go. "This is gonna be awesome," Dennis says. "Hell yea," James says. :It's dark and cold on the boat, but everyone is happy. :Our plans are to set up tent once we get there, then tomorrow Pete's gonna head back. :In one month, Pete is coming back to get us. We're not even there yet, and this is already awesome. :''-Simon M. Jefferson.'' "Are you gonna be writing in that thing the whole time?" Bradley asks. "This is my job," Simon says. "How is writing in a diary your job?" he asks. "I record what I see. People are interested in reading this," Simon responds. "They could've just done what I did and become an explorer themselves," Bradley says. "Well, sometimes explorers like to read about other explorations, and some people are just to busy," Simon says. "Fair enough," Bradley says. Pete turns the boat hard to the left. "Ah!" Joao exclaims, on the ground. Simon rushes over and picks him up. That's tough for someone of Joao's age. "Sorry," Pete says. "My bad." "That's OK," Joao says. "I'm tougher than I look. "You sure?" Dennis asks. "Yes," Joao assures. "About how much longer?" Simon asks. "A good 10 minutes," Pete says. "And we've only been out here 5 minutes," James says. "I thought it would've taken at least an hour." "Same," Dennis says. "I didn't even know we'd be on a boat," Bradley complains. :The trip is a lot shorter than we thought. :I'm probably not going to get much sleep tonight because I'm so exited. :''-Simon M. Jefferson.'' Simon puts the pen in the back pocket of his jeans, and the small journal in his coat pocket. When they get there, they set up five tents and sleep. Pete stays in Simon's because they're friends. ---- The next day, everyone is up early, except for 'camper' in tent #4, Bradley. "Well," Pete starts. "See ya in a month." "See ya," Simon calls, squinting through the sun. He's gone in the next two minutes. :First day! Man I'm exited. :Pete, our manager, just left. I'm nervous about the next month, but oh well. :''-Simon M. Jefferson.'' Simon hears something. It's like a chirping. He goes into his tent and grabs his camera. "Hear that?" he asks. "I did," Joao says excitedly. Simon, Joao, James and Dennis walk over to the chirping. There sits a rabbit. "Aww, a bunny," Dennis says. "That's a weird looking bunny," Simon says, snapping a picture. "Well, this is an unexplored island," Dennis says. "It culd be another breed of rabbit." Bradley walks out of his tent, putting his shirt with 'no' written across it on. "What's over here?" he asks. "Look!" Joao says. "It's a bunny!" "Wow," Bradley says sarcastically. They get a few more pictures of the animal, then eat some breakfast from the cooler they packed. Simon looks ahead, after the tents, there's some sand then water. He looks behind, there's some hills and mostly forest. After a while Simon goes out again with the crew. They see no more animals, but hear some. They did find some interesting plants that appear to be moving. Simon's favorite was one was one that was about as big as him, was a green leaf with purple spots, and swayed without wind. :First day and I've already found a new type of animal, looks like a rabbit. :I also found plants that move! It's awesome! :''-Simon M. Jefferson.'' Simon looks around and smiles. Category:Night Terror Category:Issues Category:Monkey Ivan